Gracias por
by MsLeaDiannaShipper
Summary: Faberry one-shot


Me despierta el ligero sonido de la alarma, eran las 00hs. El día había llegado, me giro lentamente y la veo al lado mio.

Tan hermosa como siempre, cuando duerme puedo ver lo angelical que es. No es que cuando este despierta no me de cuenta, pero cuando duerme, y se la ve tan tranquila, es cuando mas me gusta verla. Aunque para ser sincera no puedo despegar mis ojos de ella en todo el día.

Es inevitable no sonreír cuando la veo ¡Estoy tan enamorada de esta mujer! Todavía no lo puedo creer, y cada día que pasa la amo mas, aunque parezca imposible.

_- Gracias por nacer -_ susurro tratando de no despertarla, me acerco y le dejo un leve beso en los labios, esos labios que tan loca me traen, esos labios que me causan tanto.

Me empiezo a separar de sus labios - _¿Rach?_ - me susurra abriendo lentamente los ojos -_ ¿Pasa algo? -_ me mira fijamente

-_ Perdón por despertarte -_ le sonrió -_ Feliz cumpleaños Quinn_

_- Oh, si. -_ reacciona -_ es mi cumpleaños -_susurra- _Gracias Rach_ -sonríe -_ gracias por haber nacido -_ se acerca lentamente a ella y apoya su mano en la mejilla, dejandole suaves caricias.

-_ ¿Eh?... pero es tu cumpleaños_ -la mira confundida-_ no el mio... ¿Todavía estas dormida?_

_- Estoy completamente despierta..._ - con su nariz acaricia la de la morena - _es gracias a que vos estas acá que estoy viva -_ la besa- _porque tu me diste un nuevo comienzo -_ vuelve a besarla mientras se recuesta encima del cuerpo de Rachel - _eso significa que sos mi mama -_ bromea-

_- E- E- Estúpida no digas esas cosas -_ grita entre risas la morena

_- Perdón, perdón -_ sonríe - _estas en lo cierto, si fueras mi madre no podríamos hacer esto -_ susurra cerca de su oído antes de lamerlo

_- Dios -_ gime -_ no hagas eso de repente_

_- Sabes... incluso aunque fueras mi madre estoy segura de que me enamoraría de ti_

_- ¡Quinn! ¡Eres una pervertida! -_ se ruboriza la morena

La rubia la mira fijamente unos segundos -_ Esta bien, solo bromeaba, pero tu sabes que no odias eso de mi -_ le guiña un ojo _- ¿O me equivoco?_

_- Te amo Quinn -_ se abraza a ella y empieza a besarla

El beso va subiendo la temperatura de la habitación.

Las intrépidas manos de Quinn se apoyaban en los pechos de Rachel, apretándolos suavemente. Le encantaba que la morena no duerma con ropa, sin duda facilitaba todo.

Se separa del beso y va haciendo un camino con su lengua hasta llegar al pezon, ya duro, de su novia. Empieza a jugar con su lengua alrededor de este, empieza a lamerlo, succionarlo, mientras que una de sus manos se encargaba del otro pezon.

_- Si hago esto -_ habla la rubia mientras le lame el pezon_ - es como que soy tu bebe ¿No?_

Rachel la mira y se ruboriza - _¡Eres una pervertida Quinn! ¡Honestamente increíble! Sal, sal de aquí -_ trata de apartarla -

_- Era broma Rach... juro que no lo haré mas -_ se acerca a su rostro y besa su frente - _lo siento_ - suspira-_ ¿Puedo ser egoísta hoy?_ - la morena no la entiende- _se que es mi cumpleaños... y que van a querer pasar tiempo conmigo, pero yo solo quiero pasarlo contigo ¿Esta bien que sea egoísta hoy? -_ su voz se quiebra- _te quiero tanto Rachel... quiero todo de ti -_ agarra su rostro con sus manos y la besa - _nunca te vayas por favor_ - las lagrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro -

_- Entiendo como te sientes, asi que no llores por favor mi amor -_ la besa dulcemente -_ te amo, ¡Te amo Quinn! , te amo como nadie te amara -_ la rubia llora mas fuertemente - _no era para que lloraras mas fuerte amor_

_- Perdón -_ dicen entre lagrimas -_ es que estoy tan feliz de haber nacido y conocerte -_ se abraza mas fuerte a su novia -

_- Yo también estoy feliz de que hayas nacido y me hayan dado la oportunidad de conocerte -_ besa su hombro -

-_ ¿Tienes sueño amor? _

_- No pienses que te dejare dormir esta noche rubia -_ se pone sobre ella cambiando los papeles_ - ¿Sabes porque? _

_- No_ - susurra-

_- Porque eres muy irresistible cuando lloras, mi bebe -_ la besa con pasión-

De mas esta decir que esa noche ninguna durmió, que esa mañana la ducha no se privo de nada, y que por la tarde bautizaron la cocina...

* * *

Disfruten Jess


End file.
